Bittersweet Symphony
by NariNyxx
Summary: Running was all she was ever able to do. Insecurities and a past lover are brought back to surface for the forgotten Uzumaki. And there will come a time where there will have to be a choice between looking for the past or seeking the present. Ita/Oc/Kaka
1. Prologue

**Running**

* * *

><p>Every sharp edged stone was felt beneath a young girl's feet under the pressure of her weight. She was running. Running away from everything she stood for. Her twelve years of life being brought up as a ninja had finally washed out of her as tears streamed down her face.<p>

She broke rule number twenty four. Uzumaki, Mizuki had shown emotion. As she ran towards the gate of Konaha she was reminded of his words. How much it hard crushed her inside. She could feel her broken heart at the back of her throat.

_I have no longer any use for this meaningless relationship_

She choked back a sob once she reached the gate. The guards had left it unattended. Too pre-occupied with the event that had occurred moments after she had left. She didn't know what event, and she didn't particularly care at this point. She had nothing left, not one reason being to stay for in this country. Not after losing everything a second time round.

_I had never once loved you_

It would have been better if he had slapped her across the face. He had taken pity on her. She finally understood the reason for his abrupt relationship with her was due to her feeling insecure and alone. He pitied her and hadn't wanted her to become reckless during missions.

And now he had just given up. Not wanting things to become more serious than it already had been. Perhaps thats why his demeanour had changed so abruptly. However it was all irrelevant now. Mizuki was leaving.

_You were a waste of my time_

As she ran though the gate and into the forest. She had suddenly heard a loud cry of pain. Pausing, she turned and looked into the distance of the night towards the hidden village. The full moon hung over, lingering in the skyline. It was a dark night tonight. If she hadn't have become so badly distraught she would have been concerned.

Mizuki felt the strands of her long crimson hair clinging onto the sweat on her face, as she tried to catch her breath she contemplated…if she left Konoha now, she may never be able to return. She may forever have ANBU running after her or be entered into the Bingo book, in fear she may sell off vital information of the hidden village to opposing countries.

_I never want to see your pathetic, and repulsive face again_

Feeling the lump return back to her throat while she heaved to gain more oxygen back into her system, Mizuki turned to the darkened mountain horizon heading north-east of the country, towards the Land of Frost. No one would search for her there. No one who knew her would believe she'd head towards the Country of Lightening. She could fade into the world. Disappear. Move on with her life.

Without a moment to lose, without a hint of hesitation…Uzumaki, Mizuki left.


	2. Chapter 1

**Away  
><strong>

"_You can clutch the past so tightly to your chest that it leaves your arms too full to embrace the present." __- __Jan Glidewell_

oOo

Dark blue sandals stomped onto the dried dirt roads filled eagerness and excitement. After travelling for countless of days, while training under the Toad Sage Jiraiya, Uzumaki, Naruto was close to learning a new technique named the Rasengan. Unfortunately for him however, it had to be put on hold since it was a high priority that they had to find the Sannin Tsunade to help his teacher Hatake, Kakashi and his best friend, that is his fellow comrade on Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke.

Tagging along behind Jiraiya, Naruto glanced at the gate to the entrance of the welcoming village. It seemed very inviting like the previous villages they had walked through. Although, at the back of his head he believed Jiraiya may have a desire to do some perverted acts, as per usual. Sighing, he turned and noticed a girl that seemed to be a couple of years older than him pacing the side of the gate. Seeming to be slightly stressed.

"…Should be here by now. Ugh, I should have gone with them -" He took in her appearance. The young villager's bright crimson hair was cut below her chin, framing her frowning face. Her frowning sapphire eyes matching her frustrated body language. One hand was running through her hair while the other was clenched into a fist by her side.

Curious, Naruto stared at her while taking note she seemed to be a traveller of some sorts. She wore a dulled red kimono, with thin black lines swirling around the fabric. If he didn't know any better, it reminded him of his best friend's Sharinghan eyes. Perhaps it was because he had not seen many Kimono's with that specific design. Or perhaps he was fixated on the fact it seemed her whole person was just…_red. _He contemplated, that red just must be her favourite colour. Much like Sakura with her fixation on the horrible clash of her favourite colours, Pink and Red. He really didn't understand girls with their fixation on colours. Food wise, he could understand. Ramen was something no other food could compare to. The taste was impeccable and Itchiraku Ramen was most certainly the best he had ever tasted.

Naruto suddenly noticed his Sensei, Jiraiya was walking too far ahead of him, and if he didn't walk soon he would surely lose him within the crowd of villagers. With one last glance at the girl, he ran after his teacher. In the back of his mind, he hoped that she'd meet up with her friends soon. No one should spend their time alone.

oOo

Uzumaki, Mizuki sighed. She had been seeking out Tsunade and Shizune for the whole afternoon to mid-evening, only to find them in the local bar within the south of the village. Tsunade's cheeks were rose coloured as she raised her hand to beckon her over. Walking over with a huge frown on her face she sat down next to Shizune, not wanting to sit opposite (and facing) the Sannin.

"What the hell happened to us leaving this village? I've tried to look for you both for hours!" Shizune frowned and shook her head, indicating Mizuki should leave Tsunade be. She leaned over to the Mizuki slightly. In a low murmur she told the redhead that she would inform her about their encounter later in the evening. Sighing, Mizuki reluctantly agreed and ordered some food for herself.

As a couple walked into the bar, Mizuki was greeted with cold air unwelcoming itself into the warm atmosphere. Looking up, she was presented with an older male figure staring directly at the group along with a blonde haired kid that reminded her of the fourth Hokage, Minato. She could feel herself tense up at the very thought of him.

"T-Tsunade?" She could sense the said female stand up from her seat and drunkenly slam her hands onto the table in shock.

"J-Jiraiya? What are you doing here?" Mizuki was about as stunned as Shizune. Questions flooded into her mind as to why Jiraiya - previously one of Tsunade's teammates and Minato's teacher, could have possibly tracked about their whereabouts. It just proved to her the reason as to why they were so high in the ranks of ninja's. Their ability and their connections were frighteningly fantastic.

"Man, I finally found you. I'm exhausted." Jiraiya walked over to the table and sat opposite to Tsunade. The younger version of Minato was paused at the entrance to the door. Seemingly stunned as much as Mizuki on Jiraiya and Tsunade's reunion. Eventually the kid came out of his trance and sat down at the table along from Mizuki and next to Jiraiya. A frown was on his features, seemingly unimpressed of the knowledge that they had finally found the blonde Sannin.

As minutes went by, the Sake at the end of the table with Tsunade and Jiraiya gradually decreased and Mizuki along with the silent kid started eating all the appetisers on the table, eventually followed by Tsunade's pet pig, Tonton and Shizune. Jiraiya's face soon became serious once he poured the last of the Sake for Tsunade as an offering.

"Orochimaru, huh? What happened?" Glancing over at Tsunade, Mizuki noticed the blonde Sannin give Shizune a cold glance. Signifying to keep quiet on the events that had previously happened with the corrupted Sannin. Jiraiya had seemed to notice since he frowned at Tsunade's response of 'Nothing much'.

"I'm going to get straight to the point Tsunade." Jiraiya responded, while watching her pull out a deck of cards for them to have a 'friendly' match. "The village have requested that you become the fifth Hokage." Once the words had been spoken allowed. Choking had been heard from the edge of the table from two sources. Naruto was choking on his small pieces of fish while Mizuki choked on her Dango. Mizuki was the first to recover.

"Old hag Tsunade, the fifth Hokage?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at Mizuki's way but casually threw her outburst aside, while Tsunade - having spent many years with Mizuki - was able to completely ignore her rudeness.

"Tsunade, I presume you've heard what happened to the Third Hokage?" The table fell silent. Tsunade, Shizune and Mizuki had indeed overheard from villagers on their travellers about the Third Hokage's death. His death had saddened them upon hearing it since all three had known Sarutobi very well.

"The village elders want you to become the next Hokage." Mizuki gaped at the scene before her while Tsunade glared at Jiraya, seemingly uninterested and able to hide her shock from them all on the table.

"Not interested." Tsunade slunk back into her seat and folded her arms across her large chest. Using her body language to make it visually clear she wasn't interested in returning back to the village to take the position.

Mizuki slammed her hands onto the table, in shock with what she was hearing. "But Tsunade! If your Sensei were here - he'd also nominate you!" The said woman, turned and glared darkly at the redhead.

"Sit down, Mi-" She was cut off by a large yell opposite the young girl. The young 'Minato' had stood up from his seat and pointed directly at Tsunade.

"I can't take this sitting quietly, Ero-sennin! Clearly she isn't interested in the job and who needs her! I'm going to be Hokage one day and this old hag doesn't look anywhere near as strong as me!" Mizuki snapped and stood up herself, giving Naruto a dark look.

"Like you could ever be a match for Tsunade! You're just some kid Ninja that Jiraiya dragged along for the ride!" Naruto turned all his attention to Mizuki and pointed at her instead.

"Remember the name; Uzumaki Naruto! I am going to be the Hokage one day!" Mizuki froze for a moment after hearing Naruto's declaration and then as she was about to retaliate, Tsunade took the opportunity to finish off her refusal to Jiraiya.

"The title Hokage is a piece of crap, Jiraiya. Only an idiot would become one. " Not even gaining a second to register what she had said, Naruto had lunged at Tsunade with the intent on attacking, Jiraiya quickly grabbed a fistful of his clothes and to pull him back from harming her.

"Stop it Naruto." Naruto kept his eyes locked onto Tsunade's face, attempting to pull away from Jiraiya's grasp.

"Let go!" Previously ignoring what Jiraiya had said. Still having the intention to attack Tsunade with all his strength.

"This is a bar." This had caused Naruto to stop his actions and stand in front of Tsunade, still angered greatly with what she had exclaimed.

"Anyone who makes fun of the fourth or the old man. I don't care if the person is a girl. They deserve a punch in the face!" Tsunade, still drunk, smiled and jumped from her seat. Watching the scene that was about to unfold had riled her up in the need for a fight.

"You've got guts to say that to me. Step outside, Kid." Naruto, still enraged, accepted her request straight away.

oOo

Once paid for their drink and appetisers, everyone filed outside of the bar. 'Naruto' had already gotten in his battle stance 5 metres away of Tsunade, the young Genin seemed to be too cocky for his own good. Mizuki, (standing next to Tsunade) was furious, with the fact the young ninja was acknowledging himself part of a clan that had died out. SHE had been the only one left. Sarutobi had told her so. Her elder sister, Kushina had died because of the nine-tails along with her brother in law. She was left all alone in this world and had suffered for it. Many people had been prejudice over her since her sister had been the wielder of the Kyuubi but it never faltered her love for Kushina - and her heartache for her dead older sister.

"Whoever you are kid, you're sick! You should learn not to take the name of a dead clan to make it your own! Jiraiya, you shouldn't be going along with it either! You're just as bad as him!" Jiraiya's smile had faltered and he studied Mizuki's appearance thoroughly at last, he had then become very tense. Acknowledging who Tsunade had been travelling with. Before he could say anything however, Naruto retaliated.

"I don't know who the hell you are but I was born with this name! I am the only Uzumaki in the village and after I beat this hag, I'm going to defeat you too for calling me sick!" Shizune had to grab Mizuki to hold her back from pouncing on Naruto.

"Well bring it on NOW then, you PUNK! As if a kid like you could defeat a JOUNIN" Mizuki was struggling as much as she could to attack the young blonde for ever believing he could defeat Tsunade and even herself. Shizune was holding Mizuki as tightly as she could while constantly asking the redhead to calm down. Jiraiya seemed to unconsciously aware of Mizuki's anger since he had uncrossed his arms and kept a stern face. Ready to intervene if the reason being arose. Tsunade seemed to notice this and frowned out of concern for Mizuki. She crossed her arms and smirked over at Naruto.

"Well kid, I have to hand it to you. Not many people would be stupid enough to challenge a Sannin." She uncrossed her arms and presented Naruto with her right index finger. "A finger is all I need to defeat you." Naruto hung his head as his hands clenched into fists. The ignorance of Tsunade was getting him riled up and aggravated. Tsunade seemed to take pleasure of this.

"Come on then. Little. boy." A deep growl emitted from Naruto as he went to lunge at her.

"Don't you play with me!" He threw a handful of Shuriken to make his point and to gain a distraction. Not fully believing the women would allow herself to get hit with them. He was correct. Tsunade tilted her head to the side and allowed the said objects to speed past the side of her face, mere inches away from impact. Naruto didn't falter with any hesitation, grabbing hold of a kunai he went to aim for her face.

Tsunade, anticipating this from the young ninja. Used her one finger to hook the ring on end of the kunai to pull it from his grasp. Spinning it on her finger, she flicked it up in the air. At first, Mizuki believed, it hadn't hit him. Since it seemed more of a stagger.

The sannin then leaned in to Naruto's face. A drunken cocky smirk was evident on her features as she flicked her finger on the boys forehead. The strength was so surreal and so monsterous that the impact pushed Naruto off of his feet and in the air. Throwing him _at least _nine metres away from her. Back on his feet, he cursed at the woman. Before he could begin to process fully what had just happened however, the kunai that was flicked in the air was dropped by his feet. Mere inches away from him, and a second later, his leaf headband was on the floor further in between him and Tsunade. Mizuki hadn't even registered Tsunade had managed to take off his headband. The scene had happened so fast that all she could do was sit and stare at the kids idiocy for believing he'd even be a match for the woman.

"Hey kid! Let me ask you one thing before you pass out!" Naruto seemed to already begin to have doubts on being able to defeat Tsunade but he seemed to realise that now he had the woman riled up, he couldn't back down from it now, even if he wanted to. He lifted his head, waiting for the woman to continue.

"Why do you care so much about the name Hokage?" Everyone looked over at Naruto to listen to his answer. Mizuki's attention was solely on him. She had questioned this herself back at the bar when Naruto flipped out on her for refusing the position.

"Because unlike you. I am going to take the title "Hokage" for sure. Being Hokage, is my dream." This seemed to shock Tsunade into lowered her eyes downcast. Mizuki understood why. The loss of people close to her, they wanted to become Hokage also. Leaving Tsunade to become bitter in the title of "Hokage" because it lead to many peoples deaths.

Naruto seemed to acknowledge her vulnerable state because he then lunged at her. Wind was being compressed in his hand to form a…sphere? No…was he….? Mizuki froze completely while staring at the scene. Tsunade recognised the attack as well since she lifted her head in shock. Slight fear shocked her system. As would anyone when being faced head on by the Rasengan. In a last second decision, Tsunade slammed her finger into the ground, creating a large crack and causing Naruto to stumble and fall inside. Trapped in between the crack. Mizuki could tell, the boy hadn't learned completely how to master the Rasengan move, but the sheer ignorance of him knowing it in the first place….She'd know that specific technique even if she had been blindfolded. He knew the wind move, Rasengan. She glanced over at Jiraiya and saw the look on satisfaction on his face, proud that his pupil had improved so much over time and that he was near on mastering the move. She could feel the anger brewing deep within her stomach. How _dare _he teach some _kid_ her brother-in-law's move. Her hands clenched into fists. This kid didn't even know the reason being, that that move had been made. How could he? He was just some ignorant child that wanted to become the best.

"Jiraiya! You of all people, I thought, would respect _why _that move was made! He doesn't even deserve to know how to control it properly! Out of everyone in the whole village, I had the most right out of _anyone _to learn my own _brother's _technique!" Jiraiya turned her her and his eyes widened in realisation. He finally realised who she was. Uzumaki, Mizuki. The ninja that had be claimed as dead, after finding no body or any indication she was even alive after the Uchiha massacre. After all, if Uchiha Itachi had no hesitation about killing his entire clan, why would he have hesitate on killing someone he had known as a friend? Jiraiya uncrossed his arms, while his eyes scanned the area. He couldn't believe how Mizuki would have just conveniently been here when him and Naruto had crossed paths with the Uchiha on their way here. He glanced back at Mizuki.

"Naruto has as much right as anybody to learn the Rasengan. He is a lot like my former student, Mizuki. Tsunade…" He turned to the Sannin. "Do you know about Mizuki's place in Konoha, right at this moment?" Tsunade crossed her arms, a small smirk on her face in amusement at the thought and closed her eyes in wonder.

"I've heard. But I suppose an investigation wasn't led to see if the assumptions of her death were true. Seems suspicious, does it not?" Jiraiya's frown stayed on his face, unsure of where this predicament of her presence would lead once Naruto found out the truth of their relation and whether or not Konoha would acknowledge her if she were to return.

"I feel this is something we will need to discuss further Tsunade." Tsunade opened her eye, acknowledging what Jiraiya had said. She turned to Naruto, still intrigued that he knew the Rasengan from the late Fourth Hokage.

"Naruto. I'll give you a proposition." This caught the said blonde's attention, he looked up at the woman. "If you can master that move within a week. I shall give you this…" Tsunade lifted the necklace she was wearing, so that it was in his sight. "This was the first Hokage's necklace. I will acknowledge you're strength and determination. However, if you fail to master the move, I will take all the money that you own."

This had caused Naruto to pause and Mizuki to frown at her friend. Mizuki couldn't comprehend that Tsunade would even contemplate on handing her necklace to another person. She knew of the misfortune of whoever wore that necklace, and knew of the bad omen that lingered on it. Before she could even attempt to stop the deal from being made, Naruto spoke up.

"You better believe I will master this move! That necklace will be off of you in no time! You better hold to your word!" He pumped his fist in the air with such enthusiasm that it had blown Mizuki. To some extent, the kid reminded her of her own enthusiasm back when she was was a Genin in her own team many years ago. The excitement of mastering a new move. The excitement of acknowledgement…. She shook her head. It was all in the past. If Tsunade accepted the role as Hokage, she would bid her friend farewell and depart, return to the way things were before she met the woman in her travels. She didn't have a place in the village no longer. Everyone she cared about was lost to her and she had no family. She was just like many other people that had been affected by war and left to rot in the world with no one for support. Feeling a headache coming on, she turned and headed towards the nearest inn, lifting her hand and doing a small wave to the people she was leaving behind.

"Since we'll be staying here for a while, I'll go find somewhere we can retire for the night." With a quick glance at Tsunade, Shizune sighed and followed her friend, knowing that she'd have to be the one to tell everyone else where they would be staying.

oOo

"_I'm going to be the best Ninja there is! Just you wait! I'm going to be the one to put an end to war and violence! Of course…you can help me too." _

"_Well, you wouldn't be able to achieve it without me, Miki."_

"_More like, I don't _want _to achieve it without you. You're my best friend. Even though I could easily beat you at anything if I wanted to."_

"_So thats what you tell yourself when I beat you at every training exercise…"_

Sapphire blue eyes opened in the middle of night. A sigh escaped her lips as Mizuki lifted herself so that she was sitting up in the futon, cursing herself. That boy, Naruto…his appearance and enthusiasm as a new, young ninja must have triggered her to remember her memories of starting out in her own team. _Team Three. _It seemed rather fitting. Considering their Sensei had been so distant towards her and her teammates that it seemed more of a three person team.

Mizuki glanced over to her side and noticed that only Shizune seemed to be in the room, asleep as well. Tsunade was no where in sight. Typical. Probably drinking again with her old friend. She lifted herself off the futon and retightened the sash on her sleeping kimono as she glanced outside the window. She wondered. How long had she now been on the run from the village? Why hadn't Jiraiya noticed who she was from the start? He knew who she was. She remembered him as a child. Surely her name was in the Bingo book. She could feel the headache returning. With a groan she bent down and grabbed her discarded clothes and got changed. She couldn't sleep now. Not with her (what she thought had been suppressed) memories plaguing her mind yet again.

Once she finished getting changed she glanced over to her small bag pack. She never carried much with her. She didn't have much from the start. When she left it was so impulsive that she never had time to return home and collect her sentimental items. With a sudden impulsive rush through her, she grabbed her bag and looked through the contents she did manage to carry with her. Not allowing her thought process to get the better of her, she allowed herself to grab the item her heart sought out to seek. Feeling her fingers graze against the hard metal, she suddenly realised what she had instinctively wanted to hold. She pulled out the item and her leaf headband was grasped in her hand. Completely intact. She never had the heart to strike a line through it. She'd rather have not worn it. She wanted to give up the ninja life the moment she left the village, however she could not tear herself away from that symbolic headband that gave her so many saddened and heartfelt moments. She grazed her thumb against the symbol and felt herself smile when she felt the cool, slick indent across her thumb. Oh, how she remembered the joy she felt in receiving it. She felt like she could tackle the world. She felt like she was the strongest ninja around. How naive she was. Here she was, a broken, missing-nin that Konoha cannot even be bothered to wipe out. That was how pathetic she was. So much for her _dream _of bringing peace.

Her thoughts then drifted back to the Naruto kid. His only dream was power. He only wanted to become Hokage. Has he a reason why? Was it just the position he sought to seek? Did he even know what it entailed? To her it seemed like arrogance. The kid seemed to grab as much power as he could and use it for his own devices. She wasn't sure if he was just naive or ignorant of the way he behaved. It seemed as though to her, that this kid only wanted to of a high ranking position for acknowledgement only. He used the Rasengan like it was just some other move that was taught to him. He knew nothing of that move and it was his sheer ignorance of that fact that drove Mizuki on edge and made her blood boil. Her brother-in-law learned the Rasengan to protect, not to destroy. Did Jiraiya not seem to understand that? The kid planned on using that move as a resort to hurt Tsunade, not comprehending the fact that if he had lost, his life would not have been in danger. Tsunade was a medic-nin. She wouldn't kill unless she had to. And Jiraiya would have certainly not allowed his pupil to be killed off either.

Grasping the headband in her hand, she walked out of the inn. She felt…suffocated with her thoughts while in that building. A walk would most certainly cool her off. If she ever were to get back to sleep tonight she would have to try and calm her anger. The Genin had barely became a ninja. Perhaps she was too harsh. She had acted similar to him at one point. Albeit, not as _enthusiastic _to fight as much as him. But to some extent she did sought out acknowledgement from her teammate more than what was necessary.

Mizuki stopped in her tracks by the edge of the village. She felt extremely large amounts of chakra being used just outside of the village. Had a fight broke out? She released a frustrated sigh. Tsunade and Jiraiya wouldn't even be able to do anything in their intoxicated state. They were both most likely already on the floor of the bar, faces flushed from the alcohol, while ordering more Sake. Shizune was asleep. And she had no idea where that Naruto kid was. Not that he would be of much help. She tightened her grip on her headband. Perhaps some rogue ninja were on the loose. When was the last time she fought? She and Tsunade tended to leave the fighting for Shizune if the situation ever occurred. It wasn't that she wasn't able to defend herself. She was a Jounin for Christ's sake. She wasn't out of practice. Fighting was second nature to her. Shaking her head in exasperation she used her chakra to do a long jump into the tree branch on the border of the village and headed towards the source of the Chakra.

She felt the exhilarating rush as she jumped from branch to branch. When was the last time she travelled like this? Generally she walked on foot in her travels. Even before having met up with Tsunade and Shizune, she had. Why? Walking on foot didn't arouse suspicion. A person using chakra to travel while not wearing a headband? It was cause a lot of discussion and if Konoha _had _been after her, she wouldn't make the search easier for them. If there was one thing she had learnt over the years was not to allow herself to become a fool again.

She stopped when she neared the clearing. The prime source of where she located the Chakra. Silently jumping onto the ground, she hid behind the tree. It was then she heard the annoying voice, that was the cause of her being unable to sleep that night.

"Rasengan!" Then and there she felt like turning around and walking away. There was nothing to worry about. The kid was just trying to master the move, that she had failed to accomplish, _even then _the kid had been given some _help. _Her eyes kept glued on the said kid as he tried the move again on the same tree. For some reason. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him. The aura of determination was pouring out of him. He was desperately eager to complete his training. It reminded her suddenly of her former teammate, when he had trained her. How desperate she was to learn and complete new moves. To make him proud of her. Was it not for the same reasons as this kid? To be acknowledged? Hadn't she wanted to be acknowledged by the person that had cared for her while she was growing up also? A small smile slowly formed on her face. Yes. Okay, she had once been very similar to him. Very similar to herself and her sister, Kushina.

It was strange. The kid suddenly seemed to make her think of the similarities between him and her sister. As well as having a very similar appearance as her brother-in-law. It was almost as if…

No. They died. Their unborn child died. The Third Hokage had told her so.

And yet…why was she now contemplating this. Why did he claim to have the Uzumaki name. She never questioned if she had been the sole survivor of the clan. She had just accepted that she was and that was that. Though…of _all _people…_Jiraiya_? That couldn't be a coincidence.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she head a grunt and a thud close by. Blinking her eyes and registering the scene in front of her, she noticed Naruto had collapsed on the ground, panting. He was physically exhausted. _Well, _after _making _that clearing in the woods from making numerous Rasengan's one after the other it was no surprise that he would be.

There was more to that boy then meets the eye. She knew it. There was just…something about him that triggered everything back to her. The memories of Konoha, her Gennin days, her former teammates… Something about that kid made her miss…_home. _Whether it be his personality and his Will to not give up or his similar appearance to her brother. She wasn't too sure. Maybe it was all of it. All she knew, was that she had to keep an eye on him. Perhaps he would be able to master the Rasengan, something that she could never accomplish.

She watched Naruto pant and slowly struggle to get back up from the ground. Refusing to stop his training to rest.

Maybe, just maybe. Naruto would be the person to help her stop running away


	3. Chapter 2

A/N; Finally uploaded the next chapter and I am SO excited about you guys reading it. I've really tried to make the chapter seem unique to the actual story plot. It still has all the elements involved in what happens in the series, but it also has Mizuki fully involved within the fight! I'm so excited about your opinions on Mizuki's fight as well! I had so much fun typing it (even though it took me so long, and gave me so many writing blocks on how to type it). I hope I get a couple of reviews from this chapter as well, with all the effort I put in, I'd _at least _like to hear your thoughts about Mizuki and what your opinions are on my fighting scenes. They are so hard to write!

* * *

><p><em><strong>From<strong>_

"_By building relations we create a source of love and personal pride and belonging that makes living in a chaotic world easier.__"_

_- Susan Lieberman_

oOo

"_Tsunade. If you heal my hands, I promise to bring back you brother and lover, and I'll definitely destroy Konoha"_

Those were the lingering words that haunted Tsunade throughout the whole week, and it was time for her to reach the decision on either complying to Orochimaru's deal or accept the role of Hokage in Konoha. With Naruto resting after his last attempt to master the Rasengan the night before, completely fatigued by all the use of Chakra, Tsunade decided it was the opportune time to immobilise Jiraiya and make her decision.

"Hey, Jiraiya come lets have some sake." If was an offer, he most certainly couldn't refuse.

oOo

With Jiraiya knocked unconscious by the inconspicuous drug Tsunade placed in his sake, Tsunade decided it was time to make her move. With little to waste, (whilst keeping a cool demeanour) she made her way to the location along with Mizuki and Shizune. With all three finally together with only their older friend knowing the outcome of this meeting, it caused a very tense atmosphere between them.

"Tsunade…" Shizune started, however Mizuki was unable to control her patience. She was worried. After finding out from Shizune what Orochimaru had proposed, she feared Tsunade would betray the village's safety for her own personal happiness. Although, it was easy for Mizuki to oppose of this, she wasn't in the situation that Tsunade was stuck in. She wasn't offered the chance to _be _reunited with her family and if she did - well…she'd need longer than a week to decide.

"Tsunade, what are you planning on doing?" Watching her older friend close her eyes in thought whilst making her decision, in one swift motion she opened her eyes and focused on the clearing in front of them. She knew then that Tsunade reached the decision on what needed to be done. And Mizuki just hoped it would be the right choice.

"Mizuki, whatever my decision. You would support it regardless, yes?" The redhead hesitantly nodded in response.

"Thats what friends do, correct?" Tsunade nodded, keeping her eyes focused on the clearing. Waiting for Orochimaru to reappear before them.

With everyone still anxious about the confrontation, Mizuki was in deep thought about the boy resting in the inn, was he truly an Uzumaki? She had questioned this throughout the week and if the question was based upon his guts alone she'd surely agree without a doubt he had the spirit to be from her clan. Although, it wasn't just spirit alone she had to consider. She remembered clearly, the Third Hokage had told her that her family had died, and that someone outside her family would have to look after her since she was too young to care for herself. If Naruto _was _an Uzumaki, who were his parents? Were they still alive? Distant relatives perhaps? She mentally shook her head. There was no use contemplating these thoughts, the Third Hokage would not have lied to her. He would have had no reason to, from what she could tell. Why lie to a mere child? It wouldn't make any sense. She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when she sensed the familiar chakra of Orochimaru in front of her along with his accomplice, Kabuto.

"How very nice to see you again, _Mizuki. _It's quite unexpected." She took a few steps ahead of the group. Fists clenched. Orochimaru had been dangerous before while she resided in the village as a child, and had feared him tremendously. However, she wouldn't fear him now. Not with Tsunade and Shizune by her side.

"Mizuki, don't do anything foolish, he's too dangerous of an opponent for you." Tsunade's words echo'd to her, though she paid no heed to them.

"What _will _be _'unexpected' _Orochimaru. Is your _head_ connecting that _wall_!"

"Mizuki! Quiet!" Tsunade had bellowed. Moving her arm in front of Mizuki, blocking her path to jump into an attack. Orochimaru smirked over at the redhead and turned his attention towards his former teammate. Wanting to know the decision that Tsunade had chosen.

"Well, Tsunade?" Tsunade's eyes narrowed. She kept her arm outstretched to stop Mizuki from making any sudden moves. She knew her young friend dearly, and understood that at any time, she could impulsively take action and make the situation even more dangerous.

"Yeah, I have." Orochimaru's head rose slightly, eagerly waiting to hear her response. Tsunade continued. " I'd rather die than help someone as sick as you."

The eager look on Orochimaru's face dissolved and turned into a look of pure anger. He hadn't expected Tsunade to willingly turn down the opportune proposition he had constructed and because he had been unable to predict the outcome successfully, he was consumed with anger.

Mizuki couldn't contain herself. She was incredibly relieved of Tsunade's choice and had the look of satisfaction of watching Orochimaru's plan start to turn in the direction he had not intended. A smirk had formed on her face as she gripped a hidden Kunai that she had placed on her person as a precaution for fighting the Snake.

"Looks like that was unexpected for you, huh Orochimaru? Heh, you completely underestimated your former teammate! It would have been very unlikely that you would have brought Dan and Nawaki back anyway!"

The look on Orochimaru's face didn't fade. He was livid, and Mizuki's little speech hadn't helped. Keeping a angered look on his face, he turned all his attention towards her. Just like a Snake would focus on their prey.

"Foolish girl. Kabuto!" The said person took a couple of steps towards them while he pressed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, a smirk forming on his face.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru" Kabuto turned his attention on Mizuki, giving her a dark and menacing stare along with a cruel smirk on his lips, knowing full well his masters wishes.

With Mizuki's trained eyes locked onto him, she skidded past Tsunade's arm and threw the Kunai in his direction, intending to distract him as she started to make her seals. However, before she could finish them, she realised Kabuto had easily dodged her Kunai with a substitution log and appeared behind her.

"Too slow" With a growl, she twisted her body while lifting her leg for impact. Hitting Kabuto in the side and making him more focused on blocking her second attack with her fist. However, Kabuto had been one step ahead of her and grabbed her wrist with his hand.

"Uzumaki, Mizuki. Seventeen years old. You left the village for five years now. How must it feel to be completely alone?" Mizuki growled and pulled herself out of his grasp, taking a couple of steps away from him. She went into an offensive stance.

"And how does it feel to be a slave towards a perverted Snake? Stop trying to lower my guard!" Using chakra in her feet, she charged at him, while quickly making hands signs.

"Fūton: Kaze no Suiryoku Jutsu!" She placed her hands in front of herself, with her palms facing Kabuto. Powerful wind was suddenly created from the palms and was directed towards the henchman. The wind was far too strong and sudden that Kabuto had been unable to dodge. With the wind colliding into Kabuto's chest, he was thrown into the air and was slammed into the wall approximately five metres away from where he once stood. The wind had knocked all the oxygen out of his lungs and he was forced to gasp for breath.

Using this to her advantage, Mizuki charged towards him while scooping up the discarded Kunai on the ground. Holding both hands on the handle, she went to stab him clear through the chest.

Only to have a hand grip onto her wrist yet again. With a smirk, Kabuto lifted up his head, he had a dark look on his face as he twisted his body away from the wall and delivered a kick to her side. Causing Mizuki to stagger and regain balance.

Once she was able to steady herself, she went into a defensive stance and looked up at the figure in front of her. Before she could react however, Kabuto quickly placed her into a Genjutsu.

"No!" It had been a long time for Mizuki, since she was last placed under a Genjutsu, though it hadn't taken her long for remember the feeling of darkness, entrapment and suffocation it caused her. She couldn't move, as if something was binding her body. The Genjutsu, caused her nerves to react.

"_KUSHINA! MINATO!" _

She could remember it clearly, the day the nine-tailed fox had reappeared. The memories had reawakened the mental scars in her and the Genjutsu had reopened them.

"_Stay back, Mizuki! They're gone. They can't hear you now."_

The tears that had never ended that day, she could remember feeling every single one of them. She could remember her mouth unable to stop shaking. How much her jaw hurt her for days on end.

"_No! No, they're not dead! They're just sleeping! They wouldn't leave me! Wake up!"_

That had been the last she had seen her brother and sister's bodies. From that day on, she had developed a fear of death itself. She never wanted to experience the pain of loss ever again after losing her family. Nor, did she want to have someone else go through that pain if she was forced to die.

"_They're never waking up again, Mizuki!"_

The said girl couldn't handle it any longer. She longed to break from the Genjutsu. She longed to be free from these memories. She had opened her mouth to scream but no sound had came out. All she could sense in the restricted Jutsu were her tears that were cascading down her face like a waterfall. _' I wish I had been stronger…I'm Sorry Tsunade, Shizune…and Naruto…'_

In a flash, Mizuki was brought back to reality to witness a Kabuto having to break the Genjutsu to avoid a Kunai that had been thrown in his direction, which had forced him to retreat a couple of steps. Before fully registering what had just happened, a recognisable raven haired woman had ran in front of her and gone into a offensive stance.

"Shizune! You saved me!" Shizune gave her a small nod while focusing all her attention on the rogue medic-nin, not allowing him to deliver a surprise attack.

"Mizuki, stay by Tsunade's side. I'll fight him."

Mizuki nodded and used some chakra in her feet to jump backwards to get closer to Tsunade, while keeping her eyes on Shizune and Kabuto. She was amazed at how quickly Shizune had reacted to Kabuto's attack.

Mizuki was ranked a Jounin and yet she acted as thought she had the skill of a Gennin. She had barely been able to look after herself against Kabuto - and was completely unable to pull out of the obvious Genjutsu she had been placed under. It seemed as though, without her former teammates - without her life in Konohagakure - she had become a meek child that couldn't hold her own. And _she _thought she had the audacity to dictate the way Naruto holds his own.

Mizuki looked on as both Shizune and Kabuto became locked in an intense battle with raven haired female looking to have the upper hand using her 'Poison Needle Shot' Jutsu.

In the back of her mind she couldn't understand why she had froze under the Genjutsu. She had been succumbed to them in the past and hadn't bat an eyelid on diminishing them on the spot. The techniques she was taught while training in her team felt long forgotten within her memories, all her training, her missions and her ninja experience had been demolished the moment she had turned her back on the village. She balled her hands into fists, the nails embedded into the palms of her hands. She couldn't continue this way. She needed to become strong. Strong enough to look after herself. She didn't want to be babied throughout the rest of her life, latching onto the strongest person she could.

"Shizune! Watch out!"

Mizuki heard the cry from Tsunade, and broke out of her thoughts. Kabuto had taken the upper hand and had immobilised Shizune, he used a devastating attack to knock her to ground. With a smirk on his face, Kabuto was ready and prepared to give the final blow that would most certainly decide the outcome winner of the fight. Mizuki's clenched fists tightened and she shook in pure rage. As she mentally prepared what her move would be to save her friend, Tsunade had placed a hand on her shoulder and walked past her.

"Mizuki. Stay here and I will deal with this boy." Mizuki looked up at the blonde haired woman in shock.

"Tsunade.." The said woman glanced over at Mizuki and gave her a stern look.

"Mizuki he's too strong for you. Trust me and stay put."

Encouraged and amazed by Tsunade's new found confidence , Mizuki nodded and went to witness the Legendary Sannin go into battle. It would be Mizuki's first time watching her fight seriously.

The level of fighting that had been taking place was to much for Mizuki to comprehend. Tsunade was amazing! Her super human brute strength had Kabuto pummelled into the ground, but what surprised her most, was the fact that Kabuto was able to withstand the onslaught and still have a smirk on his face.

"Tsunade, everyone has a fear. I wonder what yours is, perhaps?" Tsunade paused and clenched her fights tighter, enough to almost draw blood.

"What…?" Mizuki questioned. She could feel the blood draining from her face. Would Tsunade fall for his tricks? What would he know about her? He knew the basics of herself and it had surely been Orochimaru himself that spilled the beans of her and Tsunade's personal lives.

Mizuki could see that Tsunade had started shaking uncontrollably while backing up from Kabuto. Under closer inspection, Mizuki could see specks of blood all over Tsunade's self. Realisation dawned on Mizuki and she tensed up. Kabuto knew too much, that was certain.

"Tsunade has Haemophobia. It is a fear of blood and she developed this when her little brother and the man she loved died. Being in the war, and watching the people you love die in front of you with their blood on hands can really effect your mental stat.,That is what happened to Tsunade. She changed and no longer cared for the village or of the Hokage title. She only perceived it as fools dying for a dumb purpose."

"Tsunade!" Thinking back to what she had been told about Tsunade's past. Mizuki understood that it was all the past memories which haunted her friend, when ever she saw the sight of blood. Having to witness Tsunade in this state, caused Mizuki to realise and comprehend that the reason why her and Tsunade had instantly connected and became dear friends was because they had both felt the pain of losing their most precious people. For Tsunade, it had been Nawaki and Dan. For Mizuki, it had been her brother and sister and -dare she say it- lover.

After hearing a high pitched scream, Mizuki had been pulled out of her thoughts and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Tsunade had succumbed to her fears and fallen to the ground, only to have Kabuto kick her around harshly like a rag-doll.

Tsunade forced herself to sit up. It was clear to everyone witnessing the fight taken place that the blonde woman had lost every ounce of strength with her. Her will of strength had dissipated and she was reduced to a 'young' woman that became too frightened to comprehend any of her surroundings. She was in a world of her own. It was as though, the fear had clouded her sight and mind and she had become an empty shell. Just, as Kabuto had wanted.

"This is it!" Kabuto cried. His fist was clenched and he threw all his weight into the one punch that would initially cause severe damage to the woman. Mizuki didn't have time to scream, tears had already began trailing down her face at the sight.

"Tsu-" Before she could finish her cry. A flash of yellow had sped past her in the corner of her eye.

'_Minato?' _The fist then had made impact. Looking back at the scene, she was met with Tsunade still kneeling on the ground, and Kabuto's fist connected to _Naruto's _headband.

"Naruto?" The shock overwhelmed Mizuki. In that brief moment, she had thought of him as 'The Yellow Flash'. _Yet again, _she had compared him to her brother. And _right now, _she couldn't see the stuck up, arrogant child that she had the unfortunate to meet one week ago. _Right now, _she was looking at an honourable Shinobi.

"Thats enough." She could visibly see the boy shook on the spot as he spoke. Shock was visible on Mizuki's face as she watched. Naruto shook with undying rage at the henchman. "I _won't _forgive you for hurting Tsunade." Before Kabuto could even come up with a response, Naruto had his hand out, palm visible, as he started to gather wind energy using his right hand.

He was attempting to use the _Rasengan _again.

In an attempt to _protect_ Tsunade.

Before he was able to administer the attack however, Kabuto had acknowledged the move seemed dangerous and had skidded to Naruto's side, dodging the move as Naruto lunged for the spot he had been previously.

Using his Chakra Scalpel, Kabuto pressed his hand on the back of Naruto's leg. Damaging the muscle, rendering him unable to fully put his weight on that leg. Causing Naruto to collapse onto the ground.

"Naruto!" Mizuki could not stand the sight of the fights that had been taking place. Here she was, standing in the sidelines like a _coward. _While a _Gennin _protected Tsunade and (even though it seemed hopeless) he _still _planned to fight Kabuto with all the strength he had.

Naruto groaned in pain as he massaged the area that Kabuto had hit. He cursed, knowing that it would be futile to even attempt to place weight onto the leg.

"Naruto. You've done enough! Try and get out of there!" Naruto turned to Mizuki and gave her a cold look. All the frustration and fury was evident on his features and it had caused her to take a step back.

"Shut up! Maybe _you _should be the one to get outta here! You're too cowardly to fight! Some Jounin _you _are!" Mizuki was completely taken aback by Naruto's harsh response. He was going to _die _if he carried on fighting!

Kabuto listened to them both and couldn't help but start to laugh at them both. To him, having Naruto appear had make things _even more _interesting. He pulled out a card from his pouch, at the side of his belt.

"Naruto. As I recall, you were _such _a _loudmouth _during the Chuunin exams. What was it that you said back then? _'Don't underestimate me. I will never run away and I don't care if I stay a Gennin for the rest of my life! One day, no matter what, I will become Hokage and none of you lot could ever defeat me.' _Where is all that spunk now, huh? Are you going to follow dear, Aunt Mizuki's advice and run away? Perhaps that would be for the best. You're way in over your head, kid. You'd never be able to defeat me. " Mizuki's eyes widened when she heard Kabuto's claim of being Naruto's Aunt, she hadn't missed it and the shock was evident on her features.

Naruto didn't seem fazed by what he had said. Perhaps he had not heard the very mention of family? He was in pain, and was being belittled by the person he had considered a 'friend' in the Chuunin exams he had partaken into a while back.

"Kids think that being a Shinobi is so easy." Mizuki's eyes followed Kabuto's movement as he walked towards the young blonde. Venom was laced into his words. "You think you can blindly climb up the ranks and achieve _whatever _goal you aim for."

A sudden kick from the henchmen forced Naruto to collapse onto the ground. Mizuki's hands balled into fists at the sight. She started to shake with rage.

"You think people will learn to accept _you? Naruto, _the loudmouth, obnoxious brat that _failed _to become Hokage." He continued to kick Naruto violently. "You're weak! You have _no one. _Not even your _friends _acknowledge you."

Feeling her legs move on their own, Mizuki ran towards the two. Her legs pushing the limitations on her speed. Without an ounce of hesitation, she skidded between Naruto and Kabuto and grabbed hold of the underling's leg. Stopping him from delivering another kick to the blonde.

"That is enough." She looked up at Kabuto, face full of hatred on her features as her grip on his arm tightened. "If you so much as _touch _this kid again. I will _kill _you." Battered and bruised, Naruto's dulled blue eyes had opened and looked up at the redhead that stopped the violent antics of Kabuto. Questions had started to plague his mind as to why someone like _her _would even want to save someone like _him. What purpose did she have? _She clearly hadn't liked him from the start, and now she was _protecting _him? She had avoided any form of confrontation with him since the first night when the proposition was made between himself and Tsunade.

Kabuto pulled his leg out of Mizuki's grasp and jumped back. He focused his chakra back into his hands and the Chakra Scalpels which he had fought Tsunade and Naruto with had reappeared. A smirk was visible on his lips.

"And so, the cowardly excuse of a Shinobi jumps back into the fight. However, there are no teammates to protect you this time round." Mizuki stood up from her position and regarded Kabuto with the same cold look, not answering to his taunts.

"What have you _ever _accomplished on your own, I wonder? Running away, perhaps? If that could even be accounted for, of course." He went into an offensive stance. "You've always depended on someone else other than yourself throughout your whole life. What could you _do _to stop me, _Uzumaki Mizuki._ What could you _ever _hope to achieve?" Mizuki clenched her fists and brought them in front of herself, falling into an offensive stance.

"I may not have been the strongest member in my team, which no doubt Orochimaru had told you, since you seem to know a lot about me." Wind began to gather around her still frame in a circular motion, her hair billowing in the wind. "But _that _doesn't stop me from _kicking your ass." _The gathered wind had then pulled away from Mizuki and sped in the direction of Kabuto. Expecting this, he jumped to the side to avoid being caught in the wind and looked up to where Mizuki had stood. To find she had disappeared.

"Too slow." Came the words behind him, mocking him with his words that he had said to her beforehand. Turning around, his face was then collided with the sole of her sandal, causing him to be thrown back onto the ground. The moment he could feel his body hit the ground, he used his hands to push himself onto his feet. Glaring up at Mizuki.

"So it seems, that the meek girl _does _have some fighting spirit." Using his hands, he pushed himself into a standing position and charged, bringing his chakra back into his hands. If he thought he'd have a chance at this fight now, he'd have to damage the muscle tissue in her arms, rendering her unable to use her wind jutsu.

Mizuki lowered herself into a defensive stance, allowing him to charge towards her. Taking this as his incentive, he lengthened the chakra scalpel to six inches and aimed for her right arm. Mizuki, realising this, dodged out of the way and went to the ground. Using her hands for support on the ground as she delivered him a low kick.

Kabuto, (finding an opening) jumped out of the way to dodge the move and threw his hand down to her arm. His chakra scalpel hand collided with her arm and he smirked in satisfaction. Only to have smoke hit his face.

"What? A clone! When did she…?" He looked around on the spot to find the real body.

"I'm not a jounin for no reason, Kabuto." His eyes widened and he inwardly cursed. _Yet again, _she had managed to get behind him. He twisted his body and brought his chakra scalpel hand towards her body. She grabbed his arm, inches away from being hit by his Jutsu. Wind began to pick up around their bodies. A cold look was on Mizuki's features.

"You'd be surprised just how _wrong _you are if you thought I could not look after myself." The wind picked up speed.

Naruto, watching the events unfold, never took his eyes of the redheaded Uzumaki. He would never have expected these kinds of abilities from the female. She may have been relying on sheer adrenaline alone, but she was able to comprehend the events taking place, and with a clear head - able to calculate the appropriate methods to render Kabuto unable to defend himself.

"You're chakra scalpel is unable to cut through my wind, Kabuto!" A clone appeared by her side and started to form hand signs.

"Fūton: Hariken-fu Jutsu!" The wind picked up further and the clone disappeared within a cloud of smoke. Naruto could see the wind picking up so much speed that it was slowly becoming visible to the naked eye. A tornado was forming, and Mizuki along with Kabuto were right in the eye of it.

"My hurricane wind Jutsu will cut your air circulation and will render you unable to breath! Face it Kabuto, you are outmatched!" Unable to bring oxygen into his lungs, Kabuto fell to his knees, his arm still in the female's grasp. A bead of sweat fell from his brow as he had his mouth open, attempting to draw what little oxygen he could into his body.

He had lost.

Orochimaru looked over from where he fought Jiraiya. The frown on his face was visible from his position on top of his summon, Manda's head. It displeased him that Uzumaki Mizuki, _of all people_ would gain the upper hand on Kabuto. Her teammate had taught her well in the past.

Naruto used all the strength he could muster in his arms and forcefully pulled his upper body off the ground, watching in sheer amazement. The redheaded Jounin was unmistakably powerful, that or very strategic - he wasn't too sure.

"MIZUKI!" Naruto heard Tsunade scream and looked in the distance as to what could have caused the Sannin to scream. He held back a scream himself. Orochimaru had jumped off of Manda, in the direction of his follower and the Jounin. His mouth was agape and a sword was had replaced where his tongue would have been, out with the intention of hitting her in a vital spot. With the speed Orochimaru was going, he would have been able to go through the wind and hit her.

Mizuki, hearing Tsunade's scream had made her look up and realise Orochimaru's intentions. Without a moments hesitation, she released her grip on Kabuto along with the Jutsu. She jumped out of the fading tornado and narrowly missed a vital injury.

Kabuto smirked, sensing Orochimaru by his side as he staggered to stand up. Orochimaru, waited for Kabuto to steady himself back on his feet before he turned to Mizuki.

"You always were one to capture my eye, _Mizuki._" His trademark tongue prodded out of his lips and moved slightly in her direction. She went into a defensive stance, knowing full well that with Orochimaru involved, she would have hardly any chance of being able to defeat them.

"Funny. You were never one to capture _mine._" The smirk never left Orochimaru's face, and Mizuki's hands clenched into fists. She hadn't ever liked to be near the snake. He had always frightened her back in the village as she was growing up and being confronted to him even now, unnerved her.

"It's a shame. I would have liked to have made use of your body in the past. Now however, you would be of no use to me. Kabuto." He turned to his accomplice. "Destroy her by any means necessary." He turned his attention back towards Jiraiya and used his chakra to jump back at the same position on Manda's head. Preparing to continue his fight with Jiraiya as Kabuto had fully recovered his breathing pattern, a cold smirk formed on his lips.

"It seems as though, you put your all into that Jutsu, _Mizuki." _Hesitantly, Mizuki went into a defensive stance. It was true. She had given it all on her Hariken-fu Jutsu, not expecting Orochimaru to stop her from suffocating Kabuto to render him unconscious. She unconsciously then realised she was panting slightly. She hardly had any chakra left at all.

Kabuto's smirk widened and regenerated the chakra scalpels. Before she could brace herself for his onslaught, he had faded away from her sight right in front of her. His speed was overwhelming once drained of her own chakra.

Sensing a presence behind her, she made to turn only to have an arm wrap itself around her waist, making her trapped.

"Seems like you are the slow one now, _Mizuki. Tell me…" _Biting her bottom lip in rage, she sensed his hand dangerously close to her neck. She refused to show him fear. That was one thing she had learnt from her Sensei.

'_Never, under any circumstance show your fear to the enemy. If you are to die. Die honourably.'_

"Where shall I shred your muscle?" She felt his breath by her ear. He was desperately trying to reduce her to a cowardly child. Desperate for her to crack. She refused to give him that satisfaction, as she kept her mouth tightly shut. "Ah…how about, the Sternocleidomastoid muscle." He smirked when he felt her tense up. He was getting to her. "Or better yet. Since you like to keep your mouth closed. How about..your digastric muscle." Before she could comprehend his words, she felt his hand hit the base under her chin. He released her as Mizuki fell onto her knees, groaning in pain as her hands grasped her chin. Pain flooded through her system as she started to cough and choke on the blood gathering in her throat. He circled around her, a finger tapping his chin in thought.

"'_Destroy her by any means necessary' _well, considering your little wind stunt before, I am very thankful towards _Lord _Orochimaru for giving me this pleasure." He leaned in and roughly grabbed the roots of her hair, tugging her towards him as he leaned towards her face. "Now the question is, how do I make one suffer when they have already lost those they care about?" Opening her eyes slightly, she gave Kabuto the harshest glare she could manage while her mouth was rendered useless. No muscles worked around that area. She wouldn't even be able to manage uttering a single word, which gave Kabuto great pleasure.

"Or perhaps there is _something." _He glanced up and directed his attention to the young blonde. "Having been reunited with the only living relative you possess - I wonder how you would feel losing family _all over again._" Releasing his grip on her hair, he made a move to go towards Naruto, to have a hand grip onto his ankle. Stopping him in his tracks. The smirk widened as he glanced behind him to find Mizuki holding onto him, in an attempt to stop him from harming Naruto in any shape or form.

"I wonder how your brother and sister would feel if they saw this now. Knowing full well that you had _failed _protecting their child from me. Are you frightened, _Mizuki? Are you scared?_ Had you even known of his existence before today?" He pressed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose, enjoying the feeling of power he had over the Jounin. "How does it feel to have been betrayed by the Third Hokage's words? That you had family all along, I wonder." Mizuki's eyes widened, as did Naruto's. Their eyes pulled away from Kabuto and connected to each others. It was then that they both realised, in some shape or form, there _was _a connection between them. They were connected in _some _way. The grip on Kabuto's ankle tightened. She couldn't let Kabuto harm him, not if it was true. If Kushina and Minato's child _didn't _die, she _refused_ to allow harm come to him. She then registered her face was wet. She was crying.

"Whats this? Did I finally get to you? If I had known it would be_ this _easy, I would have done it from the start." With his free leg, he kicked her harshly across the face, causing her to groan out in pain and release his ankle. The pain was overwhelming. She didn't know how she felt about Naruto, not now that she would be unable to help him. She watched in horror as Kabuto had walked across the field to Naruto's body. Unable to do anything, she watched in fright as Kabuto's foot collided with Naruto's side. The sound of his kicks against Naruto's body made Mizuki feel as though a part of her, was being brutally kicked in the heart.

"How does it feel to know, that you will **never **get a chance of living with family **ever **again, Mizuki!" She couldn't handle watching Naruto suffer, the redhead turned her head in shame. Feeling more tears trail down her face. She couldn't stand watching the pained look on Naruto's face after every kick he endured. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting to hear another kick collide with the body. But it never came. Opening her eyes, she looked back at the scene to witness Naruto's hand holding onto the base of Kabuto's foot. Refusing to allow himself be kicked around any longer.

"Thats enough!" If looks could kill. Kabuto would have been long killed. Naruto's face held pure rage as he pushed Kabuto away from him. Kabuto took a few steps back in shock. He had expected Naruto to be in the same state of shock as Mizuki.

"I'm not going to run away. And I am **not **going to stay here and watch you hurt _her _**anymore! **_Because that, is __**not **__my way of the Ninja!" _Kabuto looked on in shock as Naruto shakily stood up from his spot. Kabuto smirked.

"You should have listened to your Aunt and _ran away_, Naruto." He charged at the boy and using his Chakra scalpel, hit Naruto's Sternocleidomastoid muscle. The impact forced Naruto to be grown off his hit and he hit the ground in front of Tsunade.

With the desperate will to protect both Mizuki and Tsunade, Naruto shakily rose to his feet. Refusing to let Kabuto get the better of him, ignoring Tsunade's cries of telling him to stop fighting.

"You better get used to having your neck cold, Grandma. Your necklace, is going to be mine." Tsunade's eyes widened as she shakily stared at Naruto's back while he formed the shadow clone Jutsu.

"Naruto, thats enough! You fought well but not even Mizuki could handle him! You _don't _need to protect me. Get out of here!" Tsunade's cries fell to lost ears as she watched in horror. Kabuto pulled out a kunai from his pouch. A smirk evident on his face.

"This is where you _die, _Naruto!" With the little chakra Kabuto had left, he charged with his Kunai in hand. He made a move to strike the young Gennin, only to have the boy's hand grab hold to his own, ignoring the Kunai that sliced in between his fingers, causing his blood to drip onto the ground.

"You are _not _going to hurt Grandma Tsunade or Mizuki _ever _again!" With his grip on Kabuto's hand, the shadow clone turned it's attention on Naruto's free hand and formed a perfected Rasengan. Kabuto's eyes widened in shock as he attempted to pull out of Naruto's death grip on his hand, holding him in place. Unable to do anything but take the attack, he outstretched his free hand and hit Naruto's chest with the Chakra scalpel while he inwardly braced himself. He was send flying back when the impact of the Rasengan was against his stomach. He flew into a rock metres away from where he once stood.

Panting from exhaustion, Naruto looked on in shock as Kabuto still stood - leaning against the rock. Drops of blood had fell from his stomach where it had taken the full frontal of the Rasengan. Mizuki and Tsunade couldn't believe their eyes.

"But, but how! You took the full Rasengan How are you still able to stand?" Kabuto winced as he placed a hand on his stomach, shakily taken a step towards Naruto and the Sannin.

"I knew I would be unable to dodge the move. So, I began to heal myself even before I was hit by the attack." As he tried to take another step however, he suddenly fell towards the ground. He had used up all his remaining Chakra, rendering him unable to fight any longer.

Before any of them could celebrate however, Naruto suddenly attempted to gasp for breath and fell backwards, hitting the solid ground. His breath became raspy as his body desperately fought to breath. In fear of Naruto's health, Tsunade jumped up from her spot and ran to his side, checking his pulse, realising that his heart was slowing at an exceptional rate and his breathing had stopped. Her eyes widened in fear. The muscles surrounding his heart had completely been shredded.

Tsunade opened Naruto's jacket further and used her very own medical chakra scalpel Jutsu to rip the t-shirt covering his chest. She had to work fast if she were to save the boy. Working as fast as she possibly could, she placed her hands on his chest and diligently worked her medical ninjutsu to keep him alive.

Using all the remaining strength she had, Mizuki shakily pushed herself on all fours and crawled over to Naruto's unconscious form while Tsunade looked upon in horror while doing her best to try and heal the young boy. Dread was etched on Mizuki's features as she approached them both. Once there, she dropped onto her knees and pressed a hand on his cold cheek. Uncontrollable tears were trailing down her face as she watched Tsunade attempt her hardest to heal the boys muscles surrounding his heart. Willing him to awake.

Was Mizuki going to _really _lose everything now? It seemed a miracle that Kushina's child had indeed somehow cheated death that night, and after all that…after _finally _realising after all those years he had been alive…she was going to lose him again?

Tears trailed down her face and fell onto the boys face, hitting his cheekbone and trailing down the side of his face. She was going to be left alone again. She was losing everything again. The same voice from before in the Genjutsu reappeared in her thoughts again. Her eyes closed, trying to faze out the painful memories.

"_They're never waking up again, Mizuki!"_

'_Naruto…Wake up. _Please.' Hearing a gasp, Mizuki opened her eyes to see Naruto's hand weakly to Tsunade's necklace. The moment he touched it, his hand fell to his side again.

"You…better keep to your promise, Grandma." After the initial shock, a watery smile appeared on Tsunade face. After she finalised the healing process by his heart so that he could most certainly survive, she lifted his shoulders so that she could raise his head.

"I think…I will be able to give it one more shot." She lifted the necklace from her neck with one hand and then placed it over Naruto's. Letting the necklace drop to his chest. "Just, don't make me regret it, Naruto.." With a weak nod and smile, he turned his attention to Mizuki and weakly rested his hand on top of she rested against his check, a look of wonder was apparent.

"Who would have thought…I had an Auntie…" A stray tear fell down his face as he fell unconscious from exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **_Thank you Phenital for reviewing on two of my chapters! I'm looking into my spelling and grammar more thoroughly after hearing your review and thank you for sticking with the story! Things will now start to pull away from the actual story plot of Naruto and while sticking to the timeline events, it will pick up more on Mizuki, her history and her story. I know you asked before about Itachi, he will come in soon I promise you! I'm working on the next chapter right now and in my head I'm planning of him coming in, in either two or three chapters from this one.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everything<strong>_

"_Nephews are the children that we borrow, _

_Intending not to raise but merely love, _

_Ever watchful from our open window, _

_Caring deeply at a slight remove. _

_Everywhere you go, my love will follow, _

_Still part of you wherever you may live. "_

_- Nicholas Gordon_

oOo

Squeezing access water from the flannel in her hands, Mizuki folded and placed it on top of the sleeping blonde's head. The previous day's events had rendered him exhausted and she had brought it upon her own responsibility to carry him back to the inn with the others for one night, before going back to Konohagakure.

Uzumaki, Naruto. Her nephew.

She could finally see it now. The fire in his eyes, his enthusiasm, his will to protect others. It reminded her so much of her sister when she was younger. It reminded her of _herself _when she was a Gennin. A bitter smile crossed her face. After all this time, after blindingly believing everything the third Hokage had said. He had _lied _to her. She _hadn't _been alone after all this time. She _did _have family and he _hid_ it from her.

For whatever reasons Sarutobi had, he had forced both of them to grow up with the belief that they had been alone. That they didn't have any family.

She felt her hands clench up into balled fists. It made her furious to _think _about it. How _dare _he.

The door behind her opened, and she turned her head to the side. Jiraiya gave her a glance and went to sit by Naruto's other side, opposite her. She had to give him some credit, he may not want to have anything to do with a missing-nin but his first priority was Naruto. She felt a burning in her throat, it was a relief to her that there were still people out there that still cared for other people besides themselves. Her hand reached out to Naruto and swept a few blonde stray strands of his locks away from his calmed, sleeping face.

"Will you be coming back to Konohagakure with us, Mizuki?" She looked up and regarded Jiraiya with a cool look. Inside she was unsure. Would she be accepted back after disappearing all these years? Would Naruto even _accept _her as family? _He _would be the reason she'd return to a place she had planned to turn her back on for the rest of her life. Could she throw away her pride to have the family she had wanted back after losing it to the Nine-tailed fox? She heard a sigh come from him.

"Konoha Shinobi have not been seeking you out throughout all this time. With Tsunade as the next Hokage, she has the highest chance of allowing you back into the village - after forcing the elders to agree of course. It may take some time, and very well may lead to an interrogation before you're fully accepted back. But, you would be able to stay and keep an eye on your nephew." Keeping her eyes transfixed on Naruto, she didn't reply to him. She had no idea how to respond. She was torn.

But did she really want to lose the only family that she never realised she had?

She heard him stand back up and head to the door, most likely returning to Tsunade. She wouldn't have been surprised if Tsunade and Jiraiya had talked to each other about this before he had come in the room.

"Before you decide, think about your options carefully. Naruto is still a child, unlike you, he does not have memories of Kushina or Minato. You're the only memory he will have in regards of family, Uzumaki Mizuki." She heard the door close behind him.

With a sigh, she checked Naruto's flannel on his forehead and weighed her options further. She wasn't on her own any longer now. She couldn't just think of herself, and her selfish knack of running. She had to think of Naruto and how her options would impact him.

In the corner of her eye, she saw her backpack. Letting instincts take over, she stood up and walked over to the other side of the room. Going onto her knees, she rummaged through her backpack and frowned. What sudden urge took over her to look through her things again? Naruto made her want to sought out the remnants of her forgotten past and it unnerved her.

With an aggravated sigh, she pulled her hands out of her bag and gripped it on it's sides. Without a second thought she turned it upside down and shook it harshly. Everything spilled to the ground. Small trinkets spilled in front of her and her eyes scanned the mess she had made.

A couple of scattered Shuriken and Kunai's were among the mess along with some chakra suppressing seals. Along the mass of stray ninja weaponry was her headband that she had placed back into her back nights before, and on top was a bracelet that had two different types of stones tied together with a piece of string. It was clearly handmade. One lot of the stones were the colour of fire along with the other lot being the colour of water. With slight hesitation, Mizuki picked up the bracelet and held it with great delicacy in the palm of her hands. The chakra embedded stones seemed to roar to life, responding to her touch. Inside the stones, she could clearly see fire in the amber coloured stones and water embedded into the clear turquoise coloured stones.

It had been given to her by someone important. Someone that had cared and believed in her. To Mizuki, it was one of the most important keepsakes that she had wielded. The person had once believed in her. Her teammate… One of her most important people. Well, _formally _one of her most important people. Even though she felt rejected and betrayed by her teammate, she could not let go of this keepsake. It had been through so many wonderful moments in her life along with the most awful. She couldn't let it go. Which was why she had kept it hidden with her bag. Intending to one day gather the courage to throw it away when she felt like she truthfully had moved on.

However, would she ever be able to move on from him? From the village? Did she truly belong there? She had lost her sense of belonging for many years now. With a pause, she glanced over at Naruto and saw that he had turned on his side and the flannel had fallen off his brow. Unconsciously, she slid the bracelet on her wrist and grabbed the discarded headband on the ground. She walked over to Naruto's side and checked his forehead to see if he had cooled down.

With a pause, she looked down at her hands and realised that she still held the headband along with having the bracelet on her wrist. She looked back up at Naruto's sleeping face.

Perhaps she did belong in Konoha, and perhaps Naruto would be the key reason as to why she does.

oOo

Tsunade and Jiraiya sat across each other while residing in his room. Sitting with a table between them, Jiraiya leaned over and poured her some Sake. Her cheeks were already flushed a rose colour as she gratefully took the served drink in her hands. Jiraiya poured himself some and brought it to his lips. A thought plaguing his mind caused him to place the drink back on the table. Giving Tsunade an apprehensive look.

"Tsunade. You know her better than anyone right now. Do you feel she is a liability to Konoha? Do you feel we can trust her?" Tsunade gave her old friend a darkened look as she downed her sake, gasping for a slight breath afterwards.

"It's Mizuki we're talking about. She'd stab herself with a kunai before she'd go against Konoha. She had nothing to do with the massacre. As far as she's aware, Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke are still living with their family." Jiraiya frowned at this.

"Surely, she would have gotten wind of what had happened while on the road." A hand slammed on the table, belonging to the short tempered woman.

"Do you really believe I'd allow her to hear of the Uchiha's betrayal?"

"So you do believe she could very well become a liability after hearing of his betrayal? If she does indeed return to Konoha, then she will without a doubt find out about it from the village there. They would believe she was a part of it." Tsunade paused for a slight moment but then leaned over in a swift motion and grabbed the front of Jiraiya's shirt, angered by his insinuating words.

"Mizuki would not betray the village. She is a honourable Shinobi that, like many others, failed to comply to rule Twenty-Five. Like all of us a some point or another, she's revealed her emotion and she has the difficulty of switching off. She is an emotional person. Especially considering she's already had to lose her brother and sister to the events that had happened twelve years ago. She is _not _one to suddenly decide to go against Konohagakure and it's priorities because that (as Naruto would say) is _not _her Ninja way! She is an _Uzumaki, _Jiraiya! She would never go against us!" The toad sage kept a unreadable facial expression as she finished her speech.

"How bothersome, just as stubborn as always Tsunade." He grabbed her wrists and gently, but firmly pulled her hands off of his clothes and settled back down in his spot. "I just hope you know that bringing her back with us may very well lead to more chaos and conflict between the Akatsuki."

"As Hokage, I would refuse to allow her to undertake missions in regards of finding gathering more information about them." Jiraiya shook his head.

"The Uzumaki clan _are _stubborn. She wouldn't follow your orders. Especially since the Akatsuki would be after her nephew." Tsunade cursed slightly under her breath and bit down on her thumb. Contemplating on the spot what she would do if the situation arose.

"I'll make a decision on what to do once that predicament arrises. We do not even know if she will be returning yet." Jiraiya nodded, dropping the conversation.

Loud thuds from the corridor caught their attention as it headed straight towards their door. Jiraiya looked up and inwardly cringed when the sliding door was thrusted open and Mizuki was gripping both sides of the doorframe. Leaning in and panting slightly, she had her eyes locked on him and the drunken blonde.

"I'm not letting Naruto grow up on his own! I'm going back to Konoha and that is final! Uzumaki Mizuki is going _home!_" Before he or Tsunade could respond however, she had already slammed the sliding door shut and ran back to giving the unconscious Naruto her care down the corridor. Both he and Tsunade sighed.

"Yeah, she definitely reminds me of her sister and Naruto, Tsunade."

oOo

"Oh man…If I'm going to be taking up missions again I'm going to have to find a way to tie my hair back. It's so uncomfortable it's _killing _me." Mizuki heard a snigger by her side and puffed up her cheeks, scowling at the young blonde.

"Got something to say, _Naruto?" _The sniggers increased.

"Hey, if it's so annoying, why's it that length? Cut it more!" He then felt a fist collide to the back of his head.

"Idiot! It's already by my chin and I'm _not _a guy! I'm a _girl_! If anything, I want it longer so I can tie it up!"

Jiraiya sighed as he walked along by Tsunade's side while Naruto and Mizuki walked ahead of them. They had mutually decided to head off at dawn to arrive at Konoha in two days time. After Tsunade hearing about the condition that Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi were under, she wanted to waste no time in returning so that she could take the position of Hokage and treat her comatose patients.

"Hey! There was no need to hit me! Sakura's hair is that short and she's okay with it! Why is it girls with short hair like to hit me? You're all too violent!"

It was their second and final day of travelling, and Jiraiya could not help but feel a tinge of excitement about _finally _getting back to the village. Mizuki and Naruto at first had been all over each other and talked about what they would do as a _family _in the village. Although, now it had sunk in completely, Mizuki had started to treat him like a child and Naruto was not accustomed to it. Which lead to arguments throughout the entire journey, frustrating himself, Tsunade and Shizune.

'_Just ten miles to go. You can handle this…' _Jiraiya thought to himself. Although he knew the moment they returned to the village, the villagers would judge Tsunade's authority as the female Hokage and he would have to take part of the responsibility of bringing back Mizuki to the village, giving him yet _another _headache. '_She had better be worth the aggravation'_. He noticed Tsunade press her hand to Shizune's ear and talk to her quietly, leading him unable to hear what she was talking about. He sighed again. He really felt like the old, worrisome, fifth wheel in the group.

"Hey, why are we even rushing to the village anyway? Jiraiya! Hag! Surely they can handle having no Hokage for at least a week or two. All this rushing about to get back to the village is getting on my nerves. I'm not exactly that eager to see everyone again." The hotheaded Naruto ran in front of her to capture her attention. A determined look was on his face as he clenched his fist in front of her, signifying to her there was a justifiable reason for their hurry.

"My Teammate and my Sensei fell under a Genjutsu from an Akatsuki member and they need Old Lady Tsunade to help heal them. She's the best medic there is and she's the only one that can help them!" Mizuki frowned and had her hands on her hips. She puffed her cheeks in aggravation. She was one too proud to admit she could acknowledge the speed in which they had been travelling now. After a brief moment, she blinked. She had forgotten for a moment that if her nephew was a Gennin, it would mean it was part of a team.

"That girl you mentioned before. With a similar haircut to me, is she your teammate in trouble?" Naruto shook his head.

"No, no, that's Sakura. She's not the one hurt. No, my teammate thats hurt is Sasuke. He's stuck up and full of himself but he's still my friend and Tsunade can help him!" Mizuki stopped in her tracks the moment she heard Sasuke's name. The shock was evident on her face and Naruto stopped and sent her a questioning look, completely confused with the lack of movement from her.

"Auntie, you alright?" After a second, which had felt like a minute in Naruto's perspective. Mizuki spoke.

"Do you mean, Uchiha Sasuke…?" Naruto hesitantly nodded. Before he could ask how she'd know of him however, Mizuki turned behind her sharply, glaring at Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"What the hell? Is this some kind of sick joke from your Sensei? Urgh! I swear! If the Third Hokage was still alive _I _would be the one to kill him _myself!" _Tsunade and Jiraiya ignored her shouts and along with Shizune, walked past both Uzumaki's. The three were tired and didn't want to have to deal with Mizuki's cries of how 'unfair' the Third Hokage had been towards her. He had passed away. Nothing could be done.

"Don't talk about the Third Hokage that way! I don't care if you're my Aunt! You deserve a punch for talking about him that way!" Naruto was then met with another fist to the back of his head.

"What was that about not caring if I was your Aunt? I'm still older and a higher rank than you, _nephew! _Treat me with a little bit of respect at least!"

"Same goes towards you, you witch!" He was then met with another fist.

Jiraiya sighed yet again, running the thought, _'Only nine and a half more miles to go'._

oOo

"Hey! Say, Auntie! If you're were a Jounin, it would mean you knew other people back at the village, right?" Mizuki rolled her eyes as her and Naruto continued to walk with her, side by side. They didn't have long until they would reach their destination and they had six miles to go until they returned.

"Well, obviously I knew other people. It would be impossible to be a ninja and not know of any others. Any particular reason as to why you ask?" She glanced over at Naruto and witness him stare at the ground in thought. A moment later, Naruto looked up at her with curiosity.

"Do you know much about…Uchiha Itachi? I know nothing about him and I need to find a way to defeat him!" Mizuki frowned and turned away from Naruto. Looking ahead of the dirt track the group were taking.

"Uchiha Itachi…" Naruto frowned at the pause and patiently waited for her to continue, a pained look had crossed her features but it had disappeared so abruptly that he had no time to register it fully. He assumed that since it had potentially been many years that she had last seen/heard of him, that she would have difficulty in gathering up her memories of the name and person.

"Well, you're twelve, right? Itachi at your age was already a Chuunin for two years and became an ANBU captain by the age of thirteen. He's a very powerful opponent and many people would have great difficulty fighting him. You're only a Gennin, Naruto. I'm sorry to say that right now, you'd have no chance in even grazing the jerk." Naruto's frown deepened and followed her example at staring ahead of their route.

"Not even, with you training me, Auntie?" Mizuki shook her head. "I would never have a chance of defeating him. And considering I haven't trained as a Ninja for quite a few years now and became very rusty… I'd probably not even manage to give him a scratch. There wouldn't be many people that could give him a run for his money. Which was why he climbed up the ranks in ANBU very fast." Naruto sighed. His hope of becoming stronger to defeating the Uchiha had withered further.

"I'm the same age as him. And in the Academy, he was the child prodigy of the Generation. He had so many girls fawning over him, so many of them claiming to have fallen in love with him, that it was disgusting. I wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke had girls fawning over him either." Naruto nodded, unfortunately being reminded of Sakura's adoration towards the Uchiha.

"Yeah, Sakura wants desperately to be acknowledged by Sasuke. Man…it's so annoying. Theres nothing special about him! I'm just as strong as him!" Mizuki glanced over at him and smiled softly.

"I'm guessing you really like your teammate, Sakura?" Naruto nodded, unable to contain a grin that started to form on his face.

"Yeah! She's so cool and pretty besides when she hits me or shouts at me for challenging Sasuke…" Mizuki put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't let it get you down. Many girls succumb to the brooding, non-existent charms of the Uchiha's. It happens in every generation, not just yours. Sakura will eventually blossom as a person and will eventually open her eyes and realise that there are more important things in life than boys. I'm sure she'd trust you with her life, after all…you're a team. She wouldn't ever leave you or lead you into a dangerous position in a mission. As someone once said to me, 'Those who abandon their friends are worse than scum'. Pretty truthful, 'ay?" Naruto paused and looked up at his aunt in shock.

"Thats something my Sensei likes to say to us all the time! He's always telling us to work more as a team and that it's the most important aspect in being a ninja!" Mizuki nodded and smiled at Naruto.

"Your Sensei is a wise person then. He definitely knows his stuff if thats what he's drilling into you all more than anything." Naruto looked slightly panicked.

"He does! But right now he's stuck in this sort of coma and won't wake up! Even though he got in this state, he refused to let Asuma, Kuranai or Gai even get hurt at all by the Akatsuki! Eh…I've never heard of him losing like this to anyone ever before either! I need to defeat the Akatsuki! They've hurt too many people!" Mizuki sighed and pitied him slightly. These 'Akatsuki' seemed to be causing a great deal of hassle and no doubt she'd have to help the village defeating them if the other Jounin's had difficulty defeating them in groups.

"Who is your comatose Sensei? If I know him, I'd be able to potentially see if I'd even be a match towards these 'Akatsuki' people." Naruto gave her a glance and the look on his face clearly said he very well couldn't see the chances of her managing to handle herself in a fight against them. Though, he decided to humour her.

"My sense is Hatake Kakashi. He's some high ranking prodigy that-" Naruto quickly covered his ears when he heard a loud pitched scream.

"**What? Kakashi?**" Before Naruto could say anything after taking his hands away from his ears, however. Mizuki had already hit him at the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" He cringed slightly under Mizuki's darkened glare. She was positively _fuming _for reasons unbeknownst to him.

"Why didn't you tell me from the start, that your Sensei was Kakashi? You idiot!" Before he could respond, _yet again. _Mizuki ran ahead and shouted at Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune.

"What are you guys trudging along for? We need to get to Konoha _right away _Kakashi and Sasuke need help!

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!<p> 


End file.
